megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Trumpeter
.]] Trumpeter (トランペッター, Toranpettā) is a fiend in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and a Persona of the Judgement Arcana in the Persona series. History The Trumpeter is based on one of the four archangels in Islamic lore. This archangel, named Israfel, will blow its trumpet two times; first to end all life, and second to awaken all life on Judgement Day. The Trumpeter may also be based off of one of the angels mentioned in the book of Revelation in the Bible. It is said that each trumpet will sound a different event or plague on Earth before the final moments. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race *Persona 3: Judgement Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Judgement Arcana *Persona 4: Judgement Arcana *Devil Survivor 2: Fiend Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Trumpeter appears only in the updated re-release of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, titled Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniacs. He is the one of the fiends that the Demi-fiend must face while undertaking Lucifer's demonic trial in retrieving all of the stolen Candelabra. Appearing as the fiend that holds the last missing Candelabrum, Trumpeter intercepts the Demi-fiend in Yurakucho Station, transporting him to another realm and challenges him to a duel. During the battle, Trumpeter introduces the Demi-fiend his two distinct attacks, Holy Melody and Evil Melody; the former fully heals any character having the lowest HP to max while the latter instantly kills one character having the lowest HP regardless of their affinities. To stack up the odds against the party, Trumpeter will randomly kill one of the characters if all of them are in full health. Trumpeter first uses Holy Melody on the first turn, the Evil Melody on the eighth turn, then switch between them every four turns thereafter for the duration the battle. Defeating Trumpeter grants the Demi-fiend the final Candelabrum needed to open the Fourth Kalpa — The Candelabrum of Godliness. The Demi-fiend can later summon Trumpeter as a minion in the Cathedral of Shadows with a Deathstone in his possession and performing a sacrificial fusion with a Tyrant class demon result during a Full Kagutsuchi phase. ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' Trumpeter is one of the four Personae that can only be obtained using the Hexagon Spread Fusion in the Velvet Room. Trumpeter is created by fusing Matador, Pabilsag, Daisoujou, White Rider, Taowu and Tao Tie, all of which can be obtained from various dungeons in the Midnight Channel via Shuffle Time, except for Tao Tie. Trumpeter holds the distinction of being able to learn both Heat Riser and Debilitate. The aforementioned skills are considered special and cannot be passed on to other Personae. One of Margaret's Requests to max out the rank of the Empress Arcana Social Link is to create a Trumpeter with the skill Mind Charge. Even with one of the component Personae having the said skill, Mind Charge does not incorporate easily into Trumpeter's skill table. If Trumpeter inherits Null/Repel/Absorb physical, Null/Repel/Absorb Fire and Null/Repel/Absorb Wind (an easy task for a hexagon fusion) it becomes immune to most attacks. Along with Debilitate and Heat Riser, this is one of best Persona for defense and support especially against strong enemies or boss battles. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Trumpeter returns once again as a demon of the Fiend Race, however, he must be found first on Sector Horologium to engage and destroy him so he can be fused. He possesses highly dangerous attacks such as Horn of Fate (high chance to kill either party with Expel or Curse), though he is immune to both, preventing the attack from hitting himself, Megidolaon, and Hostile Terror, a status attack that can inflict all ailments. Following his defeat, Trumpeter fusion is enabled with the Fiend Converter SubApp. ''Devil Survivor 2'' While searching for a way to cancel Benetnasch's ability to un-summon demons, the party finds an entry on Trumpeter in JP's, and discover that its melody has unusual properties and may be able to negate Benetnasch's un-summoning ability. They head to Bugeikan Stage to unseal it, but Trumpeter refuses to cooperate at first. Fumi then chooses to "convince" it to work with them by smacking Trumpeter with laptops repeatedly until it agrees(Noting that human females are quite terrifying). During the battle with Benetnasch, Trumpeter is summoned to block the demon revoking ability. However, the party notices that Trumpeter's waves will also prevent further summoning of demons, and thus they will have to keep their demons alive to be able to damage Benetnasch. Trumpeter also needs to stay alive during the entire battle, or all their effort will be for nothing. Trumpeter becomes available for fusion after Benetnasch's defeat. He can only be obtained by fusing Remiel with Tzitzimitl. Like most of the Fiends in this game, he has an absurdly low amount of MP. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery trumpeter model.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Trumpeter.png|Artwork from Persona 3 Shin_Megami_Tensei_Strange_Journey_USA_54_9512.png|Trumpeter as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Trumpeter Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Trumpeter as he appears in Devil Survivor 2 Trivia *In Devil Survivor 2, Trumpeter is the only returning Fiend from Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Category:Fiend Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Judgement Arcana Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses